Pregnancy
by SakuraFromJapan
Summary: Anakin gets pregnant. Yes, really. !Warning! If you do not like the idea of a man getting pregnant or if you have something against homosexuality, then, please turn around and leave here. Thank you. Slash. A/O Written in 2007.


**Pregnancy**

**Author:** sakurafromjapan

**Rating: **Strong R

**Pairing: **Anakin / Obi-Wan : )

**Genre & Warning: **Slash, Humour, , PWP, Mpreg + This fic is embarrassingly short. : P

And . . . Anakin gets pregnant. Yes. Hontoh-ni(Really).

**Disclaimer: **SW is George Lucas's creation. This fic is mine but I have no intention of making money writing this.

**Timeline:** Pre-AotC

**Summary: **Anakin and Obi-Wan are sitting on a living room rug in their quarters discussing something important.  
**Note 1: **This fic was inspired by "Three AM (.net/s/2621508/1/Three_AM)" written by this very talented Vee017. Actually, I wrote this fic, wishing this could be "Pre-Three AM" story. I'm thinking of writing another Mpreg fic that could pass for "Post-Three AM" story, in which things will eventually be back to normal so this whole story could be kind of believable ( ? ).

**Note 2: **And "Back to Normal" _is_ the story about what will happen after this incident and "Three AM" mentioned above.

s - s - s - s - s - s - s - s - s - s - s - s - s - s - s

"Master, I think I'm pregnant."

"You're . . . . what ?"

"I said I'm pregnant."

I thought he was just joking so I said . . . .

"Uh-huh, and who's its father."

"You."

I frowned at him.

"Who else could it be ?"

"It could be anyone."

This time Anakin frowned at me.

I sighed, and looked up at him.

"What makes you think that . . . . you're pregnant, Anakin ?"

"This . . . . " said Anakin, pulling off his shirt, revealing his swollen stomach.

I stared at his slightly but noticeably swollen abdomen open-mouthed, eyes wide open.

"How . . . ."

"I don't know."

"When . . . ."

"This morning."

"What . . . ."

"Maybe you put a little too much sperm in me last night."

I frowned at him again but noticed he wasn't looking at me at all. Instead, he was looking down at the living room carpet, crying and sobbing occasionally.

I swallowed.

"Anakin . . . . let me take you to the healers." I was sure my tone was kind enough but . . . .

"No !" Anakin shouted, horrified. I flinched.

"You must have caught some sort of disease . . . ."

"Disease !" Anakin sounded both hurt and astonished. With a hint of disbelief, he said, "How could you even say that !"

I must have hurt his feelings . . . _greatly_.

Anakin started crying all over again. Pregnant ones tend to get edgy, short-tempered and very emotional, it seems.

I stood up and started pacing around the living room. I needed to think.

Did Anakin eat or drink something funny yesterday ?

Something that has a chemical that lingers in a human's system ?

Was he drugged ?

Drugged ?

No. We just drank. We drank a lot of good Corellian beer at the bar last night.

We got back to our quarters, heavily drunk. Then we just made love. In fact, we had made love so many times last night that eventually, we lost count in the end. We just went on and on and just couldn't stop.

I didn't even stop fucking him until I was completely spent and could not move anymore and Anakin passed out.

Then a thought came to me . . . .

Didn't one of those aliens from some unknown planet who joined us at the table pass Anakin _his_ drink at the bar last night ?

That must be it.

"You don't love me anymore – !"

I couldn't stand it.

This certainly wasn't the Anakin I used to know.

Anakin had been ignored for the past several minutes so he finally stopped crying and looked up at me, slightly puzzled, still sniffling.

Force . . . . those beautiful blue eyes filled with tears, long eye lashes, pouty lips, slightly trembling . . . .

I go wild for those kissable, red, puffy, pouty lips as it looks as if he's always sexually up for it . . . .

He was beautiful, looking really fuckable.

"Anakin . . . . I . . . . I love you, no matter what."

Then we made love.

End

Author: "OBI-WAN ! YOU NEVER LEARN !" XD


End file.
